Fable Black: The Family of Heroes - Volume 1
This is the first volume of the Fable Black: The Family of Heroes, which list the bloodlines of the Black families who were considered to be "the families of heroes" according to their ancestors, William Black. This volume is featuring the hero of Oakvale, who strive to be the greatest heroes of all time name Derek Black. Story Derek Black were dreaming of becoming a hero, thought of becoming a noble knight, a powerful wizard, or an evil warrior, until his father, Brom, woke up Derek and noticing Derek that today was his sister's birthday and decided to give her chocolates after doing good deeds, until there was a bandit raid coming to Oakvale and Derek was checking the damage to see his family at home and was founded by a hero name Maze. After a bandit raid in Oakvale during Theresa's birthday, which assumed his sister's worst birthday in the history of Albion, he was learning ways of becoming a hero since he joined the Heroes Guild to learn "self-defense" and "self-defense of others" in Albion from bandits, hobbes, undead, balverines, wasps, trolls, and numerous enemies in order to protect the traders around, or it was noticed as an "assignment" on the quest card that he picked up. Jack of Blades were seeking to kill Derek Black, because he might be the next hero after William Black, who is considered the greatest Archon of the Old Kingdom and defeated The Court, and Derek Black shown a true hatred of Jack of Blades that he was going to kill Jack of Blades and save Albion once more and again. Characters *Derek Black - Hero of Oakvale, the main protagonist of this series, the main savior of Albion after William Black. *Theresa Black - A sister of Derek and the blind seeress. *Scarlet Robe - A mother of Derek and Theresa, a wife of Brom Black, the first female champion of the arena and the slayer of Balverines. *Brom Black - A father of Derek and Theresa, a husband of Scarlet Robe. *Whisper - Derek's childhood friend and a fierce rival. *Thunder - Champion of the Arena, a brother to Whisper. *Maze - The leader of the Heroes' Guild and a mentor of Derek and Whisper. *Weaver - The guildmaster of the Heroes' Guild and a mentor of Derek and Whisper. *Briar Rose - The apprentice of Weaver and Derek Black's best friend. *Scythe - The oldest heroes in the heroes' guild and an immortal. *Lucille White - The high priestess of the former church in Bowerstone, before the church was renewed into a mansion by Lady Grey, Derek's wife and spiritual guidance. *Lady Elvira Grey - Mayor of Bowerstone and Derek's ex-girlfriend. *Twinblade - The former hero of the heroes' guild who lead the group of bandits near Oakvale. *Jack of Blades - The member of the fallen group called The Court and the main antagonist of this series. Organisation (aka: Organization) *The Heroes' Guild *The Town Guards *Twinblade Bandits *Temple of Avo *Chapel of Skorm *Witchwood Arena *The Fist Fighters Gang *The Guild of Zeroes *Jack's Order of the Court Location *Bowerstone, where Derek lives in his house with his wife Lucille. *Oakvale, where Derek was born while the bandits attack. *Witchwood, that it includes the city known as the Knothole Glade. *Hook Coast, which has the magical barrier in the forbidden area that was dispelled before. *Northern Waste, it was home to the Snowspire Village, lead by Scythe along with the Oracle. Table of Contents #Theresa's Birthday